


Never Ending Fantasy[Tragedy]

by Kakorrhaphiophobia



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakorrhaphiophobia/pseuds/Kakorrhaphiophobia





	Never Ending Fantasy[Tragedy]

箭头是箭头  
也是攻受关系   
不过菲尔法也行

“再近一点，再近一点。”

路西法的嗓音在空荡荡的房间响起，音质沙哑，情绪疲累。在床榻上，他被贝利尔用得像个老旧的道具。苍白的肉体低频率地颤抖，反应轻微而迟钝，时不时发出使人心惊肉跳的噪音。

“前面是墙了，法先生。”他无奈地苦笑，嘴角带着抹不去的调戏意味。

“废话那么多……把我顶在墙上！”狼狈的他依旧居高临下，抬高声音命令他，“让我听听他现在的声音。让我听听……”

贝利尔轻轻叹气，认命地将他的弥赛亚的身体抵在墙上。路西法的左耳被紧密贴在了墙面，和他的声音几乎一模一样的喘息声终于穿过薄薄的墙体传到了路西法的耳蜗里。平时淡漠高贵的路西菲尔的嗓子竟于此刻发出情潮满溢的呻吟，温柔地询问着他的身下人的身体状况，呵护至微。路西法瞳孔收缩，气息凌乱，几乎咬碎银牙，可他的身体的反应终于像是度过了冬眠一般活了过来。他听着路西菲尔的声音，终于找到缺失的自己。

贝利尔自然是第一个感觉到的。他心中不大是滋味，他和这面墙一样，都是路西法自我安慰的道具。他在答应时便明白，也没有被给予选择的权利。失去了说出任何张狂话语的兴致，他认命地埋头耕耘，直至身下过于狂傲的人随着怒意的累积和达到灵魂高处的波潮，从喉咙里喊出那句忿忿不平的嘶吼。

“圣德芬，圣德芬，你不配……你……不配！！”

XXX  
“爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂，不作害羞的事，不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶”（哥林多前书13：4-5）  
XXX

“路西菲尔，这是我新开发出的花。”路西法解释着，“它有独特的特质。光是这一朵花，并不能被称为是一朵完整的花。只有同时开了两朵，它才能拥有一套完整的器官，也就是说，它们实质是互补，又互生的生物……”

他的面前是一株纯白的花朵，如百合般的花瓣华美纤细，纯洁动人。路西法却对他的外观没有兴趣，半句未提。只有在分享研究的成果时，路西法那厌世的情绪才能平息下来。而面对路西菲尔，他最满意的作品时，他的心情更是好了一些，语气也略带上了得意和雀跃。路西菲尔认真听取着他的研究心得，时不时点头，然后提出了自己的意见。

“……吾友啊，生物都有这样的特性。”路西菲尔道，“人类会在遇到危险时保护自己的幼子，花草树木会在营养缺乏时将所有的养分集中在种子上，他们做这些，便是要将自己的基因传达下去。这样的花朵在遇到危险时，又会怎么做呢？”

“你的意思是？”

“既然分为了两朵花，那么到了极端情况下，其中有一朵势必会为了夺取养分或繁育后代，将另一朵吞噬……”

路西菲尔说这些话时，似乎不带一丝感情。或者说，那正是路西法的意图——路西菲尔不该有感情。他是他的艺术品，他的杰作，他完美的半身。他的分析的确理性而合理，路西法点了点头。

“你的想法也的确有趣。那么，下次实验就做这方面相关的吧。”

“还有一件事。”路西菲尔道。

“哦，是什么？”

“我想带圣德芬来看看，这朵花，好漂亮啊。”

路西菲尔的双眼中倒映出花的模样，说出这句话。路西法仔细观察那张和他一模一样的脸，发现他的情绪已经变了。他是一个科学家，是一个擅长观察的人，而他察觉到的路西菲尔的这番变化，可憎地和过往相似。不管是他的呼吸，他的眼神还是他的动作都变了。在他清澈的双眼中，那朵花已不是一个实验对象，而是单纯的一朵美丽的，楚楚可怜的观赏品。

就和他口中之人一样，无用而美丽的造物。

“他连花是什么都无法理解。”路西法想着那个唯唯诺诺，显得青涩的少年，低声嗤笑道。

“可是，吾友，圣德芬不知道也没有关系。”路西菲尔摇摇头道，认真地否定他，“他只要在中庭呆着便好，这不是他的工作，他不必知道。我只是想带他来看看，他一定会觉得新奇的。他很少见到这么漂亮的花。”

听到路西菲尔的语气中带起的名为期待的情绪波澜，路西法觉得什么话卡在了喉头，暗自埋怨着色素浓重的废物。他沉默半晌，缓缓低下头来，道：“这是贵重的实验对象，不要带无关的人来。”

“我明白了。”

路西菲尔的语气这下又带着失望了。他的眼睛眨了眨，新的情绪翻涌了上来，写满不自觉的牵挂。

“研究已经结束了的话，我想去中庭。还有什么事情吗？吾友。”他又道。

路西法直直盯着他，眉头微微拧了起来。到了这一刻，就连这个称呼都让他的心跳微妙地错开了节奏。他可以随便编一个理由让他留下，霸占他的时间，但路西法最终还是没能容许自己这么做，甚至连路西菲尔离去的背影都没有再去看。

他想，他终究只是在不解一件不合理的事，那个矛盾让他五脏六腑中翻江倒海，近乎是搅浑了他的思想。路西菲尔是他的半身，他所缺失的另一半，他们才是双生的花朵，路西菲尔却用自己所创造的不用品擅自填满了自己，给予了他特殊的关爱和情绪。

谁赐予他这个权利？

以那无用的身份？

以那错误的出生？

他不配。

XXX  
我赐给你们一条新命令，乃是叫你们彼此相爱；我怎样爱你们，你们也要怎样相爱。（约翰福音13:34）  
XXX

一个过于讽刺的巧合。就在他们结束没多久，墙的对面的交缠也平息了下来。不同于贝利尔卑微地在收拾残局，而路西法面容凶狠地倚在墙上的光景，另一个室内弥漫着甜蜜到令人作呕的气氛。尽管模糊不清，温存的言辞无知无畏地传到路西法的耳边。

“路西菲……大人，您……。下一次，我一定……”

“没有关……，我会教你……”

恋人般的絮语光是听着都能让人心头发痒，徜徉于爱海中的一对兽和神明一般可憎。路西法咬着发白的嘴唇，手指颤抖地磨蹭自己的指甲，像是在忍耐着快要爆发的暴行。贝利尔知道他为何忍耐，他想冲出去，唾弃他们的苟合，但他又不想让路西菲尔知晓不甘和妒忌，那似乎极其伤害他那过于诡谲的自尊心。

他的造物主是一个和他一般扭曲的人。和墙对面的，路西菲尔正好相反。而这样的路西菲尔，正 抱怀着唯一损害了他的完美性的宠儿，比谁都要疼惜自己的污痕。就算是他这样的受虐狂——就是因为他是一个受虐狂——贝利尔边老老实实将床单拆下来浸入水盆里，一边张开自己牙齿尖利的口腔，吐露出恶魔的谗言。

“法先生，您有没有想过，不配的，其实是………”

路西法凶狠的目光猛地投了过来，眼白里布满红宝石枝叶般的血丝，靛蓝的眼珠比青空浑浊得多。他低声回道：“你敢说完这句话，我把你的头卸下来塞进你的屁股里。”

男人越发觉得荒唐，扭曲的心态赋予他一股执着。他一定要往他的心窝里戳进这句话。

“那……我在屁股里完成句子？”

话音未落，路西法在一瞬之间到了他的身前，左手狠狠地扇在他的脸颊上，火辣辣的痛感直冲脑门。贝利尔带着扭曲的笑容被扇得翻倒在地，沾满污秽的纯白布料缠住他的身体。星晶兽的身体没有那么脆弱，路西法却知道最该使力的地方。天司长副官发着抖，被迫亲吻着地面，半天无法动作，形成一幅极其讽刺的场景画。路西法的声音自他的头顶传来，音量不大，却引起整个房间的共振。

“哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈，你胆子大了啊……！”

“我……咳咳……咳啊……………”

他的笑声中写满了自暴自弃，继续道：“别自作聪明……你也不过是一个畜生罢了，竟然妄想超越我的思考？你以为我不知道吗？” 

——正是因为知道，我才如此讨厌他。

 

 

END


End file.
